


Semi Eita/fem!reader | Your honour I'm a freak bitch *:･ﾟ✧

by Senketsu_8



Series: The WAP Collection | Haikyuu!! x fem!reader Smut Oneshots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Courtroom Drama, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senketsu_8/pseuds/Senketsu_8
Summary: Things get heated when your long time rival in court, Semi Eita, finds you bent over your meeting room desk. Years of pent up sexual tension during trials are finally released.- Inspired by the lyrics from WAP (prolly gonna make a whole Haikyuu smut series surrounding the lyrics)
Relationships: Semi Eita/Reader
Series: The WAP Collection | Haikyuu!! x fem!reader Smut Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057502
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Semi Eita/fem!reader | Your honour I'm a freak bitch *:･ﾟ✧

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the first smut i've written in a while  
> and this is purely self indulgent cuz who doesnt want to be railed by Semi istg
> 
> (also i need to proof read this um)   
> I hope you enjoy! - senketsu
> 
> "𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘪𝘮 𝘢 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘣𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩" *:･ﾟ✧

“Your honour, if Mr Semi did not participate in a band, maybe he would not be so brash when attacking the State.”

“Your honour, if I may, Miss (L/n) is attempting to use my hobbies to devalue my position as a defense attorney.”

An awkward silence hung over the courtroom. Ever since you became a Prosecutor, it seemed this trial was the most heated between the two of you. You glanced towards your long time rival, Defense Attorney Semi Eita, to which he sent a smirk that spread hot tingles all over your skin. It was tempting to go over there and knock that expression off his face, if only the way he got angry wasn’t so hot. 

The way he argued so passionately to defend his clients in trial, the way his tongue would peak out his mouth when he was concentrating - something he told you he adopted from highschool volleyball, it was all too overwhelming when you were supposed to be verbally arguing against him. 

And still, no one could deny that the two of you were attractive people, Semi hailing from years of volleyball that shaped his physique and mind. Though he hadn’t told you, the lingering glances in the courthouse and touches that lasted for too long as he brushed past made you think he thought the same about you. 

Even now, there were the sideways glances in the trial and occasional smile he’d let slip when he saw you get passionate. He hoped you hadn’t seen it but you definitely caught it. Or most of all, when he was particularly frustrated and brushed his hands threw his ash grey hair. You'd catch yourself staring and thinking what your own hands would look like pulling his hair as he made you beg for him. 

It’s like an explosion waiting to happen. As all your colleagues say, it’s just a matter of when. 

“Order in the court! I’m calling a recess for all parties to re-evaluate,” the Judge scowled. 

Sighing, you gathered your documents. You slipped away to your specified meeting room after thanking and bowing to your coworkers. Shutting the door and slamming your back against it, you let out another big sigh, was Semi ever going to end? Walking towards the meeting table in the middle, your shoulders relaxed as you finally let go of all your files. Your hands were braced on the table, leaning over and breathing heavily, finally a break.

“Lace- naughty choice for a house of Justice don’t you think?” You jumped around to the source of the voice. Once you saw the same man you'd been fantasising about for the past few minutes, you backed up against the table. Your hands gripped the edge of the table to the point where your knuckles were turning white. 

“Didn’t pick you as the type to check out your rival’s underwear.” Shit. You knew your calm voice wasn't fooling him as to your nervous demeanor. 

“Only when they’re bent over the table begging to be looked at.” He leant against the shut door, hands in pockets ever so casually. But his sharp eyes - they raked you up and down like you were his prey. 

You hadn’t ever had the chance to tell him, but one night when you were out clubbing letting loose with friends, his band had played at the exact same club. Before his set, you’d spotted his ash blonde hair against the dark club wall mimicking his current position. But instead, his lips were curled into a smile that would occasionally see his tongue peeping over the edge to wet them. As you took a sip of your liquor, you had to wonder how many bad decisions could result in that tongue leaving hot marks against your body. 

That night, in that damned fur-lined jacket and silver cross necklace, Semi took the stage. Your friends had long abandoned you as you sat at that same barstool watching their entire set. Something about the way Semi was so overconfident and appealing made him irresistible. The way his black t-shirt clung to his toned body as his skilled fingers worked up and down his guitar’s neck. He wasn’t like anything how you’d previously seen him in court. 

By the end of the set where a light sheen of sweat covered his entire body and his hair was ruffled, he made eye contact with you - the lonely figure at the bar. You weren’t sure if he recognised you in your outfit, but neither of you mentioned the night the next time you met in the courtroom. 

"Who said I was begging to be looked at?" You retorted, smirking as his expression faltered for a second. 

“Well I don’t think just anyone looks at the opposing party like that in court,” Semi said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice that was topped by a smirk. He loosened his tie as he sauntered towards you. 

He continued, “Maybe don’t tease me by wearing such short skirts in our trials, babe.” The way the pet name unexpectedly slipped from his lips made you clench around nothing, now he’s back in rockstar mode. 

If destiny did you right, all this tension accumulated after many years would finally be resolved today. And as Semi trapped you between his body and the table, you felt a deep wave of heat wash over your body. You instinctively turned your head away to avoid his scrutinising sharp eyes. 

He leaned in so his lips were nearly brushing against your ear. “This way, (Y/n),” he said as his fingers gripped the side of your jaw and made you face him. You were surprised at just how close he was to you, your noses almost touching. The hot breath that fanned against your face made your legs quiver. His hands wrapped around your hips to stop you from falling.  
"I've barely done anything and you're already slipping," Semi mumbled.   
Your eyes fluttered close as you felt his face draw even closer, but shot open as you felt his lips on your neck.   
"You fucking tease," you murmured as his lips left hot, wet kisses on the tender skin. His hands, rough from years of volleyball, slithered to around the back and squeezed your ass which only made you crane your neck more and grant him further access. 

"Wait," you gently pushed him off you, "isn't the recess going to end soon?" He reluctantly pulled away from your neck - which even made you disappointed. 

His sharp brown eyes looked into your eyes, but they were almost glazed, like he wasn’t just the regular lawyer Semi Eita anymore. His voice seeming an octave deeper, Semi said, "my client got the recess extended." You felt yourself getting wetter just from how his voice had changed from his usual brash arguing style. But before you could reply, he grabbed you by the hips and propped you up on the table, tilting you back so he dominated over you.

Grinning, Semi spread your legs open, pushing you into the table so his crotch was firm against your clothed pussy. You moaned at the rough fabric of his business pants against the thin lace he pointed out before. He teasingly grinded to test the waters, delighted at the moan you released as he himself bit back his own. The dangling tie left neglected around his neck left ticklish touches against your bare stomach as he moved back and forth. His hands trailed from your knees to the top of your thighs, fluttering under the fabric of your skirt that ‘he claimed was too short.’ Not too short now is it, bitch. Your train of thought was cut short as you felt his fingers hook around the edge of your underwear and drag it down tantalisingly slow. He was enamoured by the string of cum that was attached from your opening to the fabric. Semi smirked and let your underwear hang around your knees, picking up this string of cum and bringing it back to your opening where he teased the tips of his fingers in. The whole sequence was almost dreamlike to watch, and your own whines brought you out of it. Other hand resting on your thigh to hold your squirming legs in place, Semi continued to tease your dripping entrance with just the tips of his fingers. 

Leaning back so your back was flat across the table and legs hooked over the edge, you rolled your head back and whined, “F-for fuck sake just do something!” The Defense Attorney smirked, like he was about to make an objection against one of your arguments and that sweet sense of destruction was creeping up on him.

“As a lawyer, you should know that patience is key. And you’ve got to practice what you preach, right?” He pulled away his fingers, instead opting to shuffle down your underwear the remainder of the way and pocket the lace. You whined and bucked your hips.   
“Eita!” you whined, “this isn’t a courtroom, just fuck me please before I decide your ass is the next one on the stand!” He genuinely chuckled, crouching down and bringing his head close to where you wanted him most.   
“Trust me, if you were the one prosecuting me, I wouldn’t have a problem with that.”  
“And by the way, I’m taking these,” he cracked a grin like you imagined he’d have when performing a service ace in highschool volleyball, bringing out your panties and swinging them around his finger. 

“That’s fine just fu- uh,” your words were replaced with moans as you tingled from his cool breath on your wetness. 

He brought two fingers back to your neglected hole, coating them with your juices before slipping them inside. Through hazed eyes, you could see his eyes widen in shock.   
“So tight… don’t know how you’re going to walk around the courtroom like this, fucking slut.”  
You mewled at the nickname, feeling as he curled his fingers inside you, hitting new spots inside of you. He brought his thumb down to your aching clit, flicking the nub so slow each movement had your walls clenching down on his fingers. 

You subconsciously moved your hips in time with his hands, begging for more friction. Just by watching you shamelessly fuck yourself on his fingers, Semi could feel his pants getting tighter and tighter, his face getting hotter and hotter. If he knew you were going to be like this, why didn’t he do something about it earlier? 

“Semi, semi! Please, Eita.. fuck.” Each harsh movement of his fingers caused another word to spill from your lips and caused him to get harder. He was fueled by the moans you let slip as his fingers trailed away from your heat, and right. into. his. fucking. mouth. He hovered over you leaning one hand beside you as he sensually licked your juices of his slicked fingers. You watched the show he put on for you, entranced, as his tongue dragged over the long digits as he savoured the taste. 

“C’mon baby..” Semi mumbled as he placed both hands beside your head, hovering over you like a predator taking one last look at their prey before devouring them. Your already fucked out expression enticed him - told him you were his. He leaned in and captured your lips in a feverish kiss, tasing your own juice on his lips. His hot tongue swiping over your bottom lip, his hands ghosted over your hips, feeling and claiming all of your skin. In response, you were finally able to tangle your hands in his ash-blonde hair like you always dreamed. He moaned into the kiss as you tugged on his strands. It felt so different compared to his own hands, when these hands were needy and pulling out of desperation. 

He finally separated from you and mumbled, “I need to fuck you before I loose my mind.” His words were backed up by his actions as he unzipped his pants and pushed them and his underwear down in one fell swoop, letting his pretty cock spring upwards. You propped yourself up on your elbows so you could watch as he stroked his cock in preparation for you. His tongue slipped out of his mouth in habit as he focused on coating the length in his precum. You clenched around nothing as he threw his head back and groaned as he stroked his tip, paying extra special attention to its nerves. 

“We’ll explore all of each other another day, princess. We don’t have the time today - but you’re such a slut you just want my cock either way, isn’t that right?” He tempted you as he lined up with your soaked entrance. You nodded desperately, whining.   
“I want to hear it from that dirty mouth of yours, because you must do this to all of your clients,” Semi said, once again forcing your legs apart with his calloused hands.   
“N-no, I only do it for you Eita.”  
“Yeah, that’s right, only for me.”  
“Now are you going to fuck me before someone walks in here?” you pleaded.   
“Sluts like you don’t get to complain.” Despite his brash reply, he complied, gripping your hips and lining himself up with your entrance. He glanced up to you for a second, before sheathing himself inside of your wetness. Semi’s head was thrown back at the feeling and you, delighted to finally be filled, gripped his shoulders. The ferocity with which he gripped your hips told you he could barely wait to start fucking you senseless. Maintaining some lawful dignity however, he painfully waited for you to adjust. With whatever strength you were able to summon, you gave him a nod. An almost devilish grin graced his lips as he fully stretched your walls, watching your face contort as your insides memorised the shape of his cock. 

He began to thrust at a moderate pace, listening to your delicious whimpers as you begged him to go faster.   
“You know the more you beg, the slower I’ll go?” Semi teased, decreasing his pace to where it was painfully slow just to test you. He’d thrust in balls deep, then slowly pull out again to only slam back in.  
“F-fuck.. please,” breathless whispers left your mouth as he mercilesscily thrust into you over and over. As his cock slid in and out of your slick entrance, a pool of your mixed juices dripped down from your cunt. It was like ecstasy as Semi slowly built up his pace till he was back to ramming into you. The room filled with the noises of his cock sliding in and out of your puckered hole. 

At some point, he pinned your hands over your head to stop you from ruffling his looks (you did have to go back to trial after all). Then he’d lean over you and enter another heated makeout session where the lost concentration would result in bitten lips and saliva dripping down your neck. At some point, he’d let go of your hands and instead lifted up your legs to where his cock would reach a whole new point inside you. He’d hit that spot so hard you didn’t have the time to moan between thrusts. 

“S-semi..” you stammered out. He glared at you with those sharp eyes, as if you’d messed up the facts in a trial.   
“You know my first name don’t you, or.. have I fucked you too silly to remember it?” He replied. Though he didn’t show it, it was a lot harder concentrating than you’d think when you had the tightest cunt you’d ever been in squeezing around your sore, aching cock.  
“Eita!” you screamed as he went even deeper. 

“That’s it baby..” your eyes opened as he pulled out, the hot stickiness of his cock leaving your hole.   
Semi took off his tie as his cock still stood erect, “flip over.” You gulped and nodded, not daring to even move your fingers down to where it ached. You slid off the table and turned around so your ass was facing him and your chest was pressed flush against the table, just in the position he’d originally found you. As he stood behind you, tie in one hand and slick cock in the other, he admired your dripping cunt from behind. Maybe it was the way your wetness mixed with his precum flowed down your legs, or the way your pussy throbbed from the back - but he felt like he could do this all day. 

He sauntered close to you where he lined up again, filling you to the hilt. But he stayed there. It was a surprise when he grabbed his hands in yours, bringing them to where they were restrained behind your back just above your ass. It was even more of a shock when you felt the soft satin of his tie around both hands. You tried tugging, but there was no give. You were completely at his mercy unable to brace yourself against the table. 

Semi started at a slow place, gradually building up again. The sounds of his length slipping in and out of your drenched heat intensified in this new position. When you’d take a thrust particularly well, he’d land a smack on your ass that’d only make you jolt forward in excitement. Your chest rubbed against the table with each thrust as well, creating friction against your clothed nipples. 

“Such a fucking whore for my cock.” He let out more muffled moans as he was lost in the way his length perfectly fucked your walls. He brought a hand down to your clit, rubbing rapid figure eight circles. You felt yourself clenching around him even tighter. 

“Mmm.., fuck yeah.” He groaned, head thrown back, both hands on your ass as he plowed into you at an entirely new speed. Your moans combined into an absolute mess as you were both lost in ecstasy. You attempted to push your hips back against his thrusts as you noticed his becoming sloppy. Your legs shook and quivered, your pussy spasming around his length. A light headed feeling consumed your body. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck..” Semi murmured as ropes of his hot cum spilled inside you. He lazily thrust into you a few times to ride out his high, this only overstimulating you and making it feel like you were going to orgasm for a second time. “Mmmm, fuck, Eita,” you moaned. You whined as the feeling of his cock stuffing you full disappeared. He reluctantly pulled out, admiring his work from behind. You were about to turn around when you felt his fingers yet again at your lips. You almost cried from the overstimulation but were surprised to find him picking up the mix of your juices and shoving them back into your entrance. 

Semi hovered over you for a bit as he waited for your breathing to calm down from the euphoric highs you just experienced.   
"That was so fucking good," you moaned, still panting between the words. He remained silent, apart from his deep breaths. Feeling the restrictions of his tie finally come loose, you stretched your hands out behind your back. Flipping over and propping yourself back up on the table, you looked at Semi who was deep in thought, pants still down. You eyed his cock as it seemed to be getting harder once again through his own thoughts.   
“Uh, Eita?”  
“Hmm?”   
“Don’t we have to go?”   
“Ah shit you’re right,” he mumbled, attempting to run his hands through his hair but refraining as he noticed they were covered in your juices, “do we have anything to clean you up?”   
He frantically looked around the room.

“Semi?” you captured his attention, as he turned towards you, making sure to give you a good look up and down in all your exposed glory. “Pull your pants up.”  
“Ah,” he mumbled, “right.” He glared at you as giggles escaped from your mouth.  
“If you’re gonna laugh at me, might as well come help me,” Semi said. You playfully shook your head, leaning back and spreading your legs once again so he could see your overflowing entrance, his cum and your juices dripping down your thighs.   
You urged in the flirtiest tone possible, “We’ll have to leave that for next time.”  
“Who says I want to leave it for next time?” He cocked an eyebrow at you.   
“The court. The court does Semi,” you retorted, stifling a smile.   
“Ah fuck you’re right.” You hate to say that the way he swore did more to you than it should’ve. If swearing was allowed in trial you think you’d be dead by now. 

Bang, bang bang! Three harsh knocks rapped against the door of the meeting room. Outside, a voice shouted, “Miss (L/N), are you nearly ready? And do you know where Mr Semi is?” You both shot a deadpanned look at each other.   
“Uh- yeah I’ll be out in a second! And I haven’t seen Ei- Mr Semi!” You barely managed to coherently shout back. He chuckled and jokingly shoved your shoulder.   
“Hey, don’t use my first name like that in my courtroom, that’s for the bedroom only,” Semi joked, wrapping his arms around you in a tight hug. You breathed in his delicious cologne. 

“Mmhmm. Take me out to dinner and we’ll figure out what we are,” you mumbled into his neck.   
He broke the hug and captured your lips in a sweet kiss, unlike the fiery passionate ones you shared earlier. It kind of put him in a different light. He wasn’t just Semi Eita the rockstar/lawyer, but a lover too.


End file.
